My Best Friends Secret Life
by WaterFall15
Summary: Join Percy's Mortal Friends as they meet Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia as they pick up Percy from school to go to Camp Half-Blood.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything on the Percy Jackson Series**

**Adrian's POV**

It was the last day of school, me and the rest of the swim team along with Bella were hanging out as much time with Percy because he would be leaving for this mysterious camp for the whole summer and we wouldn't be able to see him till next year. Anyways back to the point, we were all talking about what we were going to do for the summer.

"I'm going to practice my new moves for skateboarding," I said.

"What about you Percy," Bella asked him. Everyone knew she had a crush on Percy except for him of course he was oblivious to that.

"I'm going to be at camp the whole summer," he replied.

"Man I think I speak for everyone when I say this so how can we go I mean it sounds so cool the way you describe it," I asked.

"Do you have Dyslexia," he asked.

"No," we said.

"Do you have ADHD," he asked again.

"No," we said again.

"Then you can't go sorry," he said.

Just then Cassandra the sluttiest girl in school walked over to us and started to talk to Percy.

"Hey Percy how about you and me go to my house my parents aren't home so we can do anything we want," she suggested.

"Sorry but I actually have a girlfriend and we're pretty serious so..."Percy replied looking like he'd rather be anywhere else right now.

"Oh come on you know you're just making that up because you're playing hard to get," she said starting to get a little mad, probably cause she's not used to rejection.

"Sorry Cassandra but I do have a girlfriend so back off," Percy said.

"You will be mine Percy one day just you wait," she replied then left.

We started cracking up once she was out of sight. Cassandra asking Percy out wasn't unexpected because every girl threw herself on him and he always said no because he had a girlfriend though nobody believed him and thought it was just an excuse to reject girls. I mean he practically described her as a goddess and with every girl trying to get with him cause of his messy black hair and sea-green eyes along with his six-pack we just don't believe him.

"Using the 'I have a girlfriend' card on her nice Percy now all we have to do is get you one for real," I complimented him.

"But I do have a girlfriend," he argued.

"Percy we all know that you made-up your girlfriend so you can reject anyone that asks you out" I said.

"Shes REAL how many times do I have to tell you plus shes actually coming to pick me so we can go to camp together" he said casually.

"Fine" I said, no point in arguing.

We started talking about our summer plans again when Bella asked if she could talk to Percy alone, probably to ask him out. We all went somewhere else but close by to so we could hear what they were saying when suddenly three cars came to view. They were all lamborghinis with music pumped up so loud but each had different type of music on.

The first one was Electric Blue with music pumping out Green Day and a girl that looked around fifteen almost sixteen was driving it, she had a Green Day shirt on, no surprise there and had black hair, electric blue eyes, some black skinny jeans, with black combat boots. She reminded me of someone, probably some family resemblance or something.

The second one was all-black, there was an emo-looking kid about fourteen with Cold Play musicplaying. He also had a Black Cold Play T-Shirt, man what's up with these people they were obsessed with bands, he had black skinnys and all-black converse, with a skull ring around one of his fingers. He also had black hair, olive skin, and eyes that looked black. He too had that resemblance.

The third one was green, driving it was what looked like a typical Californian Blonde but her eyes were stormy grey like she was calculating how to take you down. She had a white v-neck with some red skinny jeans and red flats, her hair was curled down like a princess. Her car was playing Three Days most of all she was hot.

"Who are they" I asked completely stunned with their appearance.

I saw Percy had a huge grin on his face and was already running towards the bunch.

"What is he doing" I asked the rest of my friends.

They all shrugged but we followed him. When we got there Percy was giving them a greeting.

"Pinecone Face, Death Breath, Wise Girl, what's this" he yelled cause of the loud music.

'Looks like Percy knows who they are, but he gives them weird nicknames'I thought.

"Our dads actually"the girl in the first car said while they each turned down the music.

"I guess this is their way of telling us they do care"the emo-looking one said.

"And this ones for you, we all bumped into your and their dad while Nico and Thalia came to pick me up at work"the Blonde said while getting out of the car. She ran up to him and they both kissed each other.

Now I can see why he turned down every girl that asked him out, he really did have a girlfriend and by the looks of it they were both in love with eachother.

"Enough with the PDA" the other girl said.

"Yeah do that later you know when we're not there" the boy said.

"Yeah, yeah" Percy said breaking away from the kiss and pulled his arm over her shoulder.

"Percy mind introducing us" I said completely feeling awkward.

He turned to us clearly remembering we were still there."Oh yeah guys these two still in their cars are my cousins Thalia and Nico"

So that was why they looked like eachother, they were cousins that's the family resemblance.

"And this is my REAL girlfriend Annabeth" he said eyeing us.

"Real?" Annabeth asked confused.

"They thought I made you up" Percy said. And she laughed.

"And these are my friends from the swim team Adrian, Tony, Anthony, Isaac, and Bella but she's not on the swim team"Percy said pointing to each one of us as he was finishing introductions.

I just realized how Bella could be taking this and when I looked at her she looked heartbroken no doubt and was trying not to cry.

"Come on I don't wanna be late for the concert it shows all our favorite bands and I wanna get good seats" Thalia said.

I just realised that Percy had a Three Days Grace Shirt, so that's why his car was playing that bands music.

"Okay we're going already" Percy said while going to the drivers seat of his new car while Annabeth got in the passengers seat. He waved to us and said bye. He then drove off with his cousins and girlfriend.

We were all stunned "Its like he has a different life that we don't know about" Tony said and we all agreed.

**Please Comment.**


End file.
